Shino's SOS
by Fei Mei
Summary: Shino sangat panik hari ini, rasanya ingin kabur, tapi ia tidak mau meninggalkan tanggungjawabnya. Ada apa sampai ia menelepon Hinata dan Kiba? / "Aku khawatir sama kamu, bukan kereta!" / ... "aku takut mengajar kelas hari ini." / AN: bukan BL, oneshot drabble.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertama kali dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: bukan BL, oneshot drabble.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Shino's SOS**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Shino berkeringat dingin. Jika bisa, ia ingin kabur saja. Tapi tidak bisa, ia harus profesional, setidaknya dia tidak boleh meninggalkan tanggungjawabnya.

Bangku-bangku memang masing kosong, tapi jam dinding menunjukkan bahwa setidaknya sepuluh menit lagi anak-anak akan masuk ke ruang kelas. Shino mendesah, kepalanya pening mendadak. Bukan pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa panik, tapi tidak pernah sampai sebegininya.

Agak frustasi, ia menarik keluar ponsel pintar dalam saku, dengan asal mencari-cari nama dalam deret kontaknya._ Siapa yang bisa kuhubungi?_ Sungguh, Shino panik _dan _bingung.

Lalu ia mendapat ide. Mungkin ia bisa menelepon Hinata, mengingat putra mantan rekan satu timnya itu adalah anak kelasnya. Ya, kalau ada sang ibu, Boruto yang merupakan salah satu anak yang paling sulit diatur dalam kelas pun pasti bisa ditaklukkan, kan?

Jadi Shino menelepon Hinata. Mungkin istri Hokage Ketujuh itu sedang agak sibuk, karena sudah di dering kedelapan pun teleponnya tidak diangkat. Ya sudahlah, Shino putar otak. Hmm, Kiba? Shino mengangguk sendiri, mulai menelepon rekan timnya satu lagi. Pada dering kedua, temannya mengangkat telepon, tapi Shino menyerngit karena mendengar suara bising dari seberang.

"_Halo? Shino? Ada apa?_" tanya Kiba.

"Kiba, anu, kau sedang di mana?" tanya Shino.

"_Stasiun! Aku mau mengunjungi klien, dia minta anjingnya dilatih!_"

"Ah, begitu, ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan."

"_Apa? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kamu telepon?_"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan sampai tertinggal kereta, Kiba, dah."

Ia memang butuh pertolongan, tapi Shino tidak tega membuat temannya meninggalkan pekerjaan sendiri, jadi Shino memutus teleponnya. Sebelum ia kepikiran mau menghubungi siapa lagi, sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari Hinata.

.

'_Dari Hinata._

_Shino, tadi telepon, ya? Maaf, aku sedang merawat Himawari yang demam, jadi tidak memerhatikan ponsel. Ada apa?_'

.

Hati Shino mencelos membaca pesan itu, lalu kepikiran bahwa, yah, ia dan yang lain sudah dewasa, memiliki pekerjaan serta tanggungjawab masing-masing. Siapa pun yang ia hubungi, mungkin tidak akan sempat juga untuk datang. Jadi Shino menghembus nafas berat. Ia harus mulai mencoba melakukan ini sendiri, mencoba mandiri dalam pekerjaannya.

Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, hembuskan perlahan. Ulangi lagi. Dan lagi. Terus. _Ayo, Shino, tenangkan dirimu!_ Tarik naf—

BRAK!

"SHINO!"

Eh?

Ia mengerjap kaget dan spontan melihat ke asal suara. Kiba. Ada Inuzuka Kiba, yang terengah-engah, dia ada di pintu kelas.

"K-Kiba?"

Putra tunggal keluarga Inuzuka itu berlari kecil menghampirinya. Dengan sorot mata cemas ia melihat temannya dari atas sampai bawah. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Telepon tadi itu, kamu kenapa?"

Lagi, Shino mengerjap, walau iya Kiba tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, sudah kubilang begitu, kan?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Kamu tuh, ya. Nih, kita sudah saling kenal sejak masih zaman di akademi. Mungkin ada yang lebih, tapi aku _tahu_ kamu. Kalau kamu, kamu lho, tiba-tiba menghubungi orang kemudian bilang tidak ada apa-apa, berarti ada sesuatu. Sekarang, kamu kenapa?"

"Kiba, keretanya—"

"Aku khawatir sama kamu, bukan kereta!"

Shino mengatupkan bibir. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram celana panjang. Ditundukkannya kepala dalam-dalam sambil menggigit bibir.

"Shino, ada apa?" tanya Kiba, makin cemas.

"Aku takut," jawab Shino akhirnya, "aku takut mengajar kelas hari ini."

Kiba menyerngit. "Haaah? Shino, kamu sudah setahun mengajar di akademi, kan?"

Shino mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak pernah sendiri di kelas. Maksudku, selalu ada Anko-_san_ yang mendampingiku dalam kelas. Jadi saat aku mengajar, kalau ada anak yang bandel—"

"—seperti Boruto."

"Iya, seperti Boruto, Anko-_san_ akan mengurusnya. Aku tidak bisa, Kiba. Dan hari ini, tiba-tiba tadi pagi Anko-_san_ bilang tidak bisa hadir karena tidak enak badan. Tidak ada guru lain yang menganggur untuk bisa menemaniku. Aku tidak yakin bisa menangani kelas ini sendirian."

"Jadi kamu meneleponku dan Hinata?"

Shino tercengang. "Kau tahu aku telepon Hinata juga?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Setelah kamu tutup telepon, aku langsung pergi. Jam segini kupikir kamu sudah di akademi, jadi aku lari secepatnya. Tengah jalan, Hinata meneleponku, tanya kalau kamu ada meneleponku juga. Dia tidak berani menelepon balik ke ponselmu karena pikirnya kau sudah siap-siap mengajar."

"Aduh, aku benar-benar minta maaf, membuat kalian cemas untuk masalah sepele begini," ujar Shino, benar-benar tidak enak.

"Iya, ini sepele banget," ceplos Kiba. "Tapi, Shino, kamu tuh, teman kami. Kubilang ini sepele, karena aku tahu aku mau bantu sesuai yang kamu butuhkan. Tahu tidak, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak habis pikir, kok, bisa-bisanya kamu berniat menjadi guru—dan diterima di akademi pula! Tapi aku kagum, sih, karena aku _tahu_ kamu. Dan Shino, mungkin kami sibuk, tapi kamu tetap teman kami. Kalau kau butuh, kami pasti datang."

Shino benar-benar bersyukur karena matanya yang berkaca-kaca tidak akan terlihat Kiba. Ia merasa begitu rapuh saat ini, padahal masalahnya sangat sepele, dan Kiba sampai berlari mengabaikan klien yang tengah menunggunya.

"Kiba, terima kasih, kamu baik sekali."

Kiba menyengir dengan khasnya, lalu memukul pelan lengan Shino. "Apaan, sih, kita bukan baru kenal, tahu!"

"Seriusan, Kiba, terima kasih."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Ini diketik berdasarkan kisah nyata Fei beberapa tahun lalu. Fei memang sudah ikut sebagai pengajar Sekolah Minggu sejak sekitar 2011, tapi gak pernah menangani kelas sendirian. Suatu ketika, mungkin sekitar 2017, guru senior yang selalu dipasangkan dengan Fei tidak bisa hadir, dan tidak ada guru yang bisa menemani Fei. Sebelum 2017 itu memang sudah beberapa kali Fei mengajar sendiri, tapi kebetulan gak dapat anak yang kelewat aktif, sedangkan tahun 2017 itu kelas Fei sangat aktif banget—dan kadang berdua aja gak mampu. Jadilah, Fei menelepon beberapa orang (gak hanya 2 seperti di cerita ini), ada yang langsung angkat, ada yang gak angkat tapi setelahnya kirim pesan. Tapi karena Fei gak tega minta mereka bantu, ujungnya cuman bilang 'gak kenapa-kenapa', atau 'salah pencet'.

Tokoh Kiba memang, yah, walau slengekan kayak Naruto, tapi tetap tokoh yang baik. Dia gak merendahkan secara sengaja orang-orang yang di sekitarnya, asal ceplos aja sih dia, tapi memang kelihatan adalah teman yang baik.

Review?


End file.
